Elfi
Gli Elfi, chiamati olves o olvenfolk dai Flan, sono una delle prime razze civilizzate delle Flanaess. Sono longevi e molto portati per la magia. Storia Gli elfi abitavano le Flanaess da molti secoli prima che le Grandi Migrazioni portassero orde di umani, orchi e goblin nelle loro pianure e praterie. Queste orde spinsero gli antichi elfi a spostarsi nelle profondità delle antiche foreste, che erano anche le loro case ancestrale e i loro rifugi più sicuri. Ecologia Gli elfi sono famosi per la loro grazia e per la loro padronanza della magia, delle spade e degli archi. Gli elfi diventano fisicamente maturi intorno ai 25 anni e emotivamente maturi intorno ai 125 anni. Gli elfi hanno notoriamente una vita molto lunga e possono vivere più di cinquecento anni ed avere ancora un'aspetto giovanile. Raramente un elfo muore di vecchiaia. A causa della loro innata bellezza e grazia, le altre razze spesso considerano gli elfi come creature meravigliose, ma anche altezzose. Il loro naturale carattere distaccato è anche spesso visto come una forma di xenofobia o introversione. Aspetto Gli elfi sono leggermente più bassi della media umana, ma sono particolarmente più aggraziati e snelli. Sono alti in media tra i 1,40 e i 1,70 metri e pesano tra i 45 e i 60 chilogrammi. Gli uomini sono leggermente più muscolosi in media rispetto alle donne, ma vi è poca differenza in altezza tra i due sessi. Agli elfi non crescono peli nel viso. I loro tratti in generale sono più ossuti e definiti; hanno delle lunghe orecchie a punta e occhi ampi, quasi a mandorla. La maggior parte degli elfi ha capelli scuri e carnagione chiara, ma ciò può variare grandemente. Sono anche famosi per la loro pulizia e cura personale, probabilmente più di ogni altra razza, e ciò si nota spesso anche nelle loro vesti, che sono eleganti e ben mantenute, ma non al punto da essere poco pratiche. Gli elfi non dormono come al maggior parte delle altre creature. Semplicemente cadono in una trance riposante della durata di circa quattro ore. A causa di ciò gli elfi non vengono influenzati da incantesimi ed altri effetti magici che inducono il sonno, e sono in grado di rimanere attivi molto di più, rispetto alle altre razze. Gli elfi non invecchiano come le altre creature, il loro aspetto fisico rimane lo stesso da quando raggiungono la maturità fisica fino alla loro morte. Comunque ciò non significa che gli elfi non diventino più deboli fisicamente con l’età o più saggi. Con l’età gli spiriti degli elfi accumulano una “luminosità” che li trasforma da esseri di carne e ossa in creature di luce e spirito. Allineamento La maggior parte degli elfi sono solitamente caotici buoni, dato che amano la libertà. Tra le sottorazze degli elfi si possono trovare dei diversi allineamenti, ad esempio i grugach sono solitamente neutrali, gli elfi della valle spesso caotici neutrali e i drow sono neutrali o caotici malvagi. Territori Gli elfi si trovano per lo più nelle foreste temperate, ma ciò è corretto in particolare per gli elfi alti e gli elfi dei boschi. Gli elfi acquatici si trovano nelle regioni acquatiche temperate, mentre gli elfi grigi nelle montagne temperate. Gli elfi della neve, i drow e i grugach si possono trovare, rispettivamente, nelle montagne fredde, nel Sottosuolo e nelle foreste fitte. Gli elfi della valle vengono raramente visti al di fuori della Valle del Mago. Nelle Flanaess moltissimi elfi si trovano nel Regno di Celene, nell’Alta Valle, nelle Isole Lendore, a Sunndi, nel Ducato di Ulek e nella Foresta Vesve. Nella Volta dei Drow si possono trovare molti elfi oscuri. Verbobonc era originariamente un insediamento elfico, ma che poi è stato per lo più in mano agli umani e agli gnomi. La Città delle Stelle Estive è un insediamento elfico perduto ed in rovina che si trova nelle profondità della Foresta Adri. È un luogo leggendario che ora si trova sotto gli effetti di una terribile maledizione. Società le comunità elfiche sono molto meno strutturate rispetto agli insediamenti di altre razze . Anche quando tendono ad essere aggregazioni poco coese di individui piuttosto che clan ben ordinati, gli abitanti collaborano quando è necessario. Le tradizioni sono considerate solamente delle linee guida, non ferree regole, e le nuove idee che offrono metodi migliori per organizzare la vita comune sono sempre ben accette. Nelle comunità elfiche nessuno persegue una professione specifica ad esclusione di tutte le altre. Non esiste un macellaio, un fornaio, un fabbro o un armaiolo. Piuttosto, ogni abitante trova o crea da solo ciò di cui ha bisogno. Ogni elfo impara come cucinare un pasto accettabile, come creare abiti e armi utilizzabili, come raccogliere cibo dalla foresta, come curare le ferite e come costruirsi un riparo. Si presuppone che un elfo acquisisca da solo le materie prime necessarie per il suo lavoro. Tuttavia, quando si tratta di piccole scorte di un materiale particolare, vengono riunite le provviste comunitarie. Qualsiasi elfo nella comunità può accedere a queste provviste, ma se si tratta delle ultime restanti, poi ha il dovere di rifornirle in qualsiasi modo possibile. Nonostante il fatto che chiunque possa occuparsi dei propri bisogni basilari, vi è comunque un minimo grado di specializzazione, dovuto al fatto che certi elfi preferiscono determinate attività e sono più bravi di altri a farle. Le comunità elfiche sono solitamente guidate da un nobile, insieme a un consiglio di un gruppo informale di confidenti. Il titolo del nobile può variare a seconda della grandezza della comunità; ad esempio un nobile che governa un villaggio o un paese viene solitamente chiamato lord o lady, il governatore di una città è un principe o una principessa, mentre chi governa un reame più grande è un re o una regina. I consiglieri di un reggente di solito sono conosciuti come anziani, a prescindere dalla loro effettiva età. Religione La maggior parte degli elfi, esclusi i drow e gli elfi della valle, adorano il pantheon elfico, detto Seldarine, che è formato dalle seguenti divinità: *Aerdrie Faenya *Alobal Lorfiril *Araleth Letheranil *Corellon Larethian *Deep Sashelas *Elebrin Liothiel *Erevan Ilesere *Fenmarel Mestarine *Gadhelyn *Hanali Celanil *Kirith Sotheril *Labelas Enoreth *Melira Taralen *Naralis Analor *Rellavar Danuvien *Rillifane Rallathil *Sehanine Moonbow *Solonor Thelandira *Tarsellis Meunniduin *Tethrin Veraldé *Vandria Gilmadrith *Ye'Cind Nonostante Corellon Larethian sia il capo dei Seldarine, la maggior parte delle sottorazze degli elfi ha un dio patrono che considerano quasi al pari di Corellon. Deep Shahelas e Trishina, (sua moglie e dea delfino) sono i patroni degli elfi acquatici. Fenmarel Mestarine è il patrono dei grugach, Rillifane Rallathir quello degli elfi dei boschi, Tarsellis Meunniduin per gli elfi della neve e Aerdrie Faenuya per gli avariel. L'unica divinità che viene onorata dagli elfi della valle è Ehlonna, che è comunque spesso venerata tra gli elfi. Gli elfi oscuri venerano principalmente Lolth, o un altro membro dei Seldarine Oscuri. Linguaggi L'Elfico è un antico linguaggio di lirica bellezza, è un linguaggio fluido, ricco di delicate intonazioni e complesso dal punto di vista grammaticale e sintattico. Ha pochi termini per indicare la terra, la pietra, l'operosità o l'ingegneria, ma moltissime per indicare albero, fiore, natura e bellezza. È decisamente inadeguato per parlare di lavoro o meccanica, e infattì parecchia terminologia per tali argomenti viene adattata dal Comune o dal Nanico. La sua qualità lirica e varietà di frasario lo rende ideale per ballate, poesia e prosa. L'elfico è anche molto adatto alla magia poiché può esprimere con precisione idee e concetti che non possono essere fisicamente osservati. Sottorazze Esistono diverse varità razziali del popolo elfico nel Mondo di Greyhawk, tra le quali gli elfi acquatici, gli elfi oscuri (drow), gli elfi grigi, gli elfi alti, gli elfi della valle, gli elfi selvaggi (grugach), gli elfi dei boschi e gli elfi alati (avariel). La prole di un elfo e di un umano viene chiamata "mezzelfo" dagli umani, e "mezzumano" dagli elfi. *'Avariel': Anche detti elfi dei cieli o elfi alati. Questa stirpe alata è molto rara, ma si crede che abitino nelle Montagne Lortmill. *'Drow': Anche detti elfi oscuri. Questi elfi dalla pelle d’ebano sono considerati una leggenda dai popoli delle Flanaess. Sono oscuri abitatori del Sottosuolo e sono l’unica razza elfica intrinsecamente malvagia. *:Vedi l'articolo principale: Drow *'Elfi Acquatici': Anche detti elfi del mare, questi vivono sotto le onde e possono respirare sott’acqua. La loro pelle è argentata o verdognola e i loro capelli sono blu o verdi-blu. Sono nemici mortali degli squali e dei sahuagin, mentre sono amici dei delfini e degli altri elfi di superficie. Verso il resto del mondo sono solitamente neutrali, eccetto che con i pescatori verso cui hanno una certa antipatia. *'Elfi Alti': Gli elfi alti sono la varietà più comune di elfi, e anche la più amichevole ed estroversa. Sono anche meno reclusi rispetto alle altre sottorazze elfiche e per questo viaggiano in terre diverse dalle proprie. Di solito hanno capelli scuri e occhi verdi, una carnagione molto pallida e difficilmente si abbronzano. Gli elfi alti preferiscono vestire con colori chiari, come il blu, il verde e il violetto e abitano case costruite nel legno vivente degli alberi. *'Elfi dei Boschi': Gli elfi dei boschi sono una sottorazza più introversa rispetto alle altre. La loro cultura è più basata sulla forza che sull’apprendimento. Gli elfi dei boschi sono considerati edonistici e chiassosi dagli altri elfi (in particolare dagli austeri elfi grigi), ed effettivamente Hanno un certo entusiasmo verso la vita e i suoi piaceri. Le loro carnagione è chiara, i loro capelli sono dal biondo al ramato e i loro occhi sono castani chiari, verdi chiari o color nocciola. Vestono con colori sul rossastro o sul marrone e i loro mantelli sono solitamente verdi o marrone rossastro. *'Elfi Grigi': Gli elfi grigi sono la stirpe più nobile tra gli elfi, e anche i più arroganti. Hanno delle capacità intellettive superiori agli altri elfi, ma, nonostante siano più alti rispetto agli altri elfi, sono anche fisicamente più deboli. Vivono in fortezze isolate sulle montagne e raramente permettono a estranei di entrarvi. I loro capelli sono argentati e i loro occhi solo solitamente color ambra, oro o viola. I loro colori preferiti nel vestiario sono il bianco, il giallo, il dorato e l’argento e indossano spesso mantelli regali. Gli elfi grigi con i capelli dorati sono generalmente chiamati “folletti”. *'Elfi della Neve': Questi robusti e pallidi elfi vivono nelle Montagne Crystalmist. Sono un popolo solitario e sono solitamente guidati da sacerdoti tribali chiamati “Guardiani della Vetta”. *'Elfi della Valle': Gli elfi della valle sono strettamente imparentati con gli elfi grigi e sono i più alti della loro stirpe, praticamente quanto gli umani. Abitano solamente all’interno della Valle del Mago. Proprio a causa della loro altezza possono essere scambiati per umani. Gli altri elfi disprezzano gli elfi della valle, e credono che abbiano venduto la loro dignità per la debole protezione di un mago umano. *:Vedi l'articolo principale: Elfi della Valle *'Grugach': I grugach, anche chiamati elfi selvaggi, sono la stirpe più isolata degli elfi. I grugach si vantano della loro capacità di nascondersi e del loro isolazionismo. La loro carnagione tende al marrone e anche i loro capelli rispecchiano questo colore, sebbene questi diventino più chiari con il passare del tempo. *'Mezzelfi': Non esattamente una vera e propria sottorazza, i mezz’elfi sono la progenie di umani ed elfi. Questi mischiano le caratteristiche fisiche delle due razze genitrici, e a causa di ciò sembrano umani agli occhi elfici, e sembrano elfi agli occhi degli umani (per questo spesso gli elfi li chiamano “mezzumani”). Bibliografia *Eric Cagle, Jesse Decker, Jeff Quick e James Wyatt. Arms and Equipment Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2003. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *David "Zeb" Cook, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Gary Gygax. The World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. Unearthed Arcana. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Colin McComb. Manuale degli Elfi. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1992. *-----. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore e Georgia Moore. "The Gods of the Elves." Dragon Magazine #60. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: TSR, 1998. *Chris Perry. "The Seldarine Revisited." Dragon Magazine #236. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *-----." Dragon Magazine #251. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David S. Reimer. "In the Frost and the Snow." Dragon Magazine #155. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Monster Mythology. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Night Below: An Underdark Campaign. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995. *Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore: Manuale Base I v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Denise Lyn Voskuil. "The Elfin Gods." Dragon Magazine #155. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Skip Williams. Razze delle Terre Selvagge. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2007. *Skip Williams, Jonathan Tweet e Monte Cook. Manuale dei Mostri. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. Categoria:Umanoidi Categoria:Creature